Code Lyoko: episode 75 Cybervenom's joke
by Flipicerobot
Summary: Jeremy and Aelita located frequency form Aelita's mother. Yumi has an idea. It includes a new member of the group.


**Hello again. I have a question for you,my readers. Is there any of Transformers Prime fans? If there is, I have an opportunity for you. You can vote the human character to join the group. 1=Jack Darby, 2= Miko Nakadai, 3=Rafael Esquivel. Who has the most of the votes will be added to the group. Calendar: days/months/years.**

#75 Cybervenom's Joke.

[Yumi's house] 01/10/2013 16:11

Yumi comes to Hiroki's room. She's going to do, that she won't let happen. " Hey Hiroki... What are you doing?" She asked him. Hiroki looks at her in confusion and answers"I'm playing ultimate blaster 3" Yumi struggles to say, but do it: " Listen Hiroki... Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can. I even have my own one." Hiroki answered with a smile. Yumi is interested: "Really. What is it?" Hiroki laughs:"Yumi. This is a secret." Yumi then sighs:"Okay, but to tell you, I must show you." Hiroki's eyes are wide: "Really! Where!?" Yumi points at the door,"Follow me."

[computer lab] 16:23

Jeremy and Aelita are deciphering the frequency, that Aelita's mom sent. Odd, William and Ulrich came to the lab, Odd eating his chips. William asks Jeremy, "Hey einstein. How's your progress?" Jeremy turns to them,"Aelita and I decrypted a half of the frequency. There's the co-ordinates of the replica, that not under X.A.N.A.'s control. It could be the hideout of Anthea." Then the elevator door opens," Ah Yumi! You're there..." They were surprised. Yumi came with Hiroki! Hiroki is wide eyed,"WHOA!IS THAT YOUR SECRET?!" He said with opened mouth. Jeremy calms Hiroki down,"Hiroki, sit down there. We need to discuss something." He obeys. He sits on one of six chairs near the silver table. It was a dinner table and the conversation zone.

They surrounded Yumi."Yumi what you were thinking?" Ulrich shouted." What I was thinking? You said, that I don't trust anyone."

_-flashback-_

_[Kadic academy_Ulrich's room] 02/09/2013 15:25_

_Yumi and Ulrich have a hard discussion." Yumi, why are you against of William?" Ulrich shouted at her. Yumi shouts back, waving her arms:"I think he can't be trusted. Its a bad idea, don't you get it?" Ulrich is angry now,"What!? He'll be a great addition help to our team." Yumi is still in her choice,"I still don't think so." Ulrich is more angry "You want to keep him out of the team, because he would flirt with you, but it doesn't matter to me, we're just friends!" Yumi is getting furious,"Yeah? But we can't reveal our secret to everyone we see." Ulrich understands something," Oh REALLY!? You gave me a T-shirt with a Japanese sentence,you said, that there's written 'a brave warrior', but when I came to Jeremy and asked him to translate the sentence, I found out that there's a sentence' a property of Yumi Ishiyama. I am just your PROPERTY!" Yumi then tries to chill the conversation, but it was too late," YOU Just want to keep me and don't give to anyone. And one more question. Why you knocking Sissi off. I know that she want to flirt with me, but it's MY problem." Yumi is furious, she snaps at Ulrich:"I Just bother the safety of the world. Nothing more, noting less." He snaps her back,"OH NO YUMI! I think, that you can't trust anyone, EVEN YOUR FAMILY!" Yumi is very,very furious. She's just slams the door without a word._

_-end of flashback-_

"Soo... You did that for Ulrich?" odd said in amazement. " No! I did that for us." Yumi answered."So... Are we gonna to tell him." Jeremy come with an idea," we've gotta vote. Who is for telling Hiroki our secret?" Yumi,Aelita,Ulrich,Odd and William raise their hands. "Who is against?" Jeremy raise his hand. He sighs,"Well we'll tell him." They come to Hiroki. " First of all Hiroki, Do you swear not ot reveal our secret." Ulrich asked narrowing his eyes."I swear."Hiroki answered,placing his hand oh his chest.

Jeremy begins to explain," Three years ago I discovered the supercomputer under this factory. When I activated it, I found Aelita. First I thought, that Aelita is just an AI, but she was actually a daughter of the creator of this computer, Franz Hopper." Then Odd continued," From the first day,Jeremy, Ulrich , Yumi , I and then William were fighting the evil AI called X.A.N.A. But a month ago X.A.N.A. escaped from the virtual world: Lyoko and went to the world-wide network." Hiroki is in amazement,"WHOA! Will I be in your group?" Odd droped his head:" I don't think so... But you can be a Lyokowarrior spy." Hiroki's eyes are wide by Odd's idea. Everyone turned at Odd. Yumi repeated his words," a Lyokowarrior spy?" Odd nods, with a big smile," Uh-huh. He'll report us every X.A.N.A. attack on earth." Yumi groans," Okay, but if he'll be safe. Jeremy, what about our mission?" Jeremy just pointed down,"Okay got it."

[scanner room] 16:32

First transported to Lyoko were Aelita, Odd and Yumi."Transfer:Aelita,transfer:Odd,transfer:Yumi" Doors of the scanners are closing,"scanner:Aelita,scanner:Odd,scanner:Yumi." They float in scanners,"Virtualisation." Aelita,Odd and Yumi disappear in scanners. " Ulrich, William, it's your turn. Transfer:Ulrich, :Ulrich, ." Hiroki is still wide-eyed. Jeremy handles it easily," Jeremy, what are they doing?" Jeremy turns to Hiroki and answers:" Now they are in sector 5-The central sector in Lyoko. In there is our ship: The Skid. From there, they to the network. It called: The digital sea." Jeremy explained and the holomap shows the digital sea. Hiroki says whoa the times. Jeremy hears Aelita's voice:" Jeremy. We're out of Lyoko. Give me the co-ordinates of the zone." "Okay The zone in 30 degrees south-west and 10 degrees down." Jeremy said, typing a series of commands. Hiroki is in confusion," What are you talking about?" Jeremy explains.

[The Digital sea_X: 411 Y:277_in 100 meters from the unknown replica] 16:36

Aelita sighs in a thought: _'Oh mommy. I can't believe, that I'll find out about you.' _In a few minutes they arrived to the replica."Jeremy. We're here." Jeremy types a command,"Okay guys, what do you see?"" It's a... a... an orb of glass with an arena. And a tower on it." Odd reports. The skid is in front of the tower,"I'm activating the tower in 3. 2. 1. start!" The tower on the crystal platform began to glow green," teleportation: Aelita ,teleportation:Yumi." Aelita and Yumi disappear from their seats," Odd,Ulrich,William. You must protect the Skid."

[Ireland_2578 meters to the north of Waterford] GTM +0 15:36

Aelita and Yumi appear in the forest far enough from the Waterford city, Aelita and Yumi are amazed by the sight," Whoa! Where are we Jeremy?!" The sky is clear, wind blows, trees are around. Jeremy activates GPS and locates Aelita and Yumi," You're in The Ireland, more than 2 KM from The Waterford. And I see the laboratory in front of you look around and... Do you feel the wind?" Jeremy said with a smirk. "Actually... yes." Aelita responded in a surprise. Jeremy chuckles:" I modified the specter containment, that will allow you to feel the weather, but not so much, only the wind. And even on Lyoko you can feel wind." Aelita turns around. She sees the cave. In it was the metal door,"Jeremy. I see the entrance." Yumi and Aelita ran to the entrance. She used her Lyoko-power. She sings a beautiful song. The door opens.

[France_Boulogne-Billancourt_compter lab(Lyoko warriors HQ)] 16:39

Jeremy is gaining the info about that secret supercomputer in the Ireland. Hiroki's phone vibrates."Hello dad... I'm with Yumi... In the park... What!" Hiroki shouted and ran to Jeremy,"Jeremy,we have a problem. Somehow, my dad found out where are we!" Jeremy gasped,"How?" Hiroki opens his phone, he shows a is in shock,"Guys! Mr. Ishiayma is coming to the lab!"

On the replica: Odd,Ulrich and William are fighting with six mantas,"Triplicate." Ulrich and his clones jump on three mantas and cut them. Mantas are crying loud and explode."Fusion." Three Ulrichs became one."Cool Ulrich. You know how to do a firework." William remarks,"Supersmoke."William turns into silver smoke, he appears on the back of manta,he cuts X.A.N.A.'s sign. He lands on the platform and shows a smirk,"But I can do better." Ulrich groans.

Jeremy is programming a return coordinates."Guys! You have only 20 minutes!" Jeremy puts a headset, then turns to Hiroki,"Ugh. Hiroki go to the scanner. I need to scan you"

"But why?" Hiroki asked in confusion. " I must scan you, so you'll get unharmed to the RTTP program,it's a return to the past program." Hiroki obeys. When Hiroki went to the scanner room, he saw Odd is devirtualised. Odd groans," Oh! That manta is playing dirty!" Hiroki chuckled, stepping in the scanner.

[Ireland_Unknown laboratory] GMT+0 15:46

Aelita and Yumi are sneaking around the finally arrived to the console,"Jeremy I'm here" Jeremy had finished scanning Hiroki,"Okay Aelita 'Ugh' Are you ready?" Aelita is silent for a while, then answers,"I'm ready. Do it!" The download process begins,"Download will be complited in 5 minutes." Yumi is still terrified by the sight, that she and Aelita saw.

'5 minutes ago'

Aelita and Yumi are running through the section C4. When they entered the laboratory, they were terrified. there was the crystal garden, with people in cages. " J-Jeremy T-There is is is..." Aelita gasped. "Aelita What is there?" Jeremy said through the intercom Aelita and Yumi are disgusted, Yumi reports in terrification,"Jeremy there are people and... They look like they were experimented." Yumi sends the visual. Jeremy and Hiroki are terrified. They said in unison,"WHAT THE HECK!?" It was a terrifying picture: people are in an energy cages. Their faces are covered in orange marks. And then suddenly one of lab rats awakened and whispered," Schaeeefffffeeeerrrrr." Aelita and Yumi have a very terrified. The rest of people awakened. They repeat,"Aelita Schaeffer. You will be hissssss." Girls couldn't do nothing than,"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"or,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Girls screamed and ran out of the lab.

'5 MINUTES LATER'

Aelita and Yumi are in trance,when the screen showed 'download completed.',"Jeremy... it's completed." Aelita reported in a shaky voice. "Okay Lyokowarriors... I'll return you back to-" He was cut off, when the elevator door opened. " What is the meaning of this!?" Mr. Ishiyama said. Odd and Hiroki cried: "Jeremy! DO IT!" Jeremy is shaking. Mr. Ishiyama repeated his question," I Repeat, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? AND WHERE IS YUMI!?" Jeremy is typing fast," Oh We're just- RETURN TO THE PAST!" He pressed the 'enter' key and white bubble enveloped the world.

[Yumi's house_Hiroki's room] 16:11

Hiroki is amazed. Now is whispered,"How is that possible?"Then Yumi entered the room,"Yumi is that real?" Hiroki asked Yumi nodded. "Welcome to the club Hiroki, but how dad found out where were we?" Yumi asked. Hiroki whispered the answer to her ear. They entered the kitchen. They went to their dad with death glares,"Um... Yumi,Hiroki, what do you want?" "Daddy... how long have you been spying us." Takeo is worrying," W-What do you mean?" Yumi and Hiroki opened their phones and showed beacons. Takeo is wide-eyed,"How dare you dad!" Hiroki said angrily. " I wanted to protect you. I'm so worrying about you. Will you forgive me?" They though about it, then Yumi announced,"We'll forgive, if you won't do that again." Takeo nods. Yumi and Hiroki went away. Takeo phoned someone,"Mr. Fentress. This is Takeo. Your idea hadn't worked. We're going to phase 2."

[Factory_computer lab] 16:27

Lyokowarriors (Including Hiroki) are discussing the mission. Aelita still has a terrified face,"It was unbelieveable! They were lab rats!" Aelita is crying silently. Jeremy leans to her. William is disgusted,"I don't think, that it was a human work. Jeremy, can you check that supercomputer for cybevenom's activity." Jeremy nods. His fingers are flying on the keyboard. Odd is confused," Why you think, that it was cybervenom?" William turns to Odd," Think about it Odd. That scene was only his work." "I agree with William." Ulrich said,crossing his arms. Jeremy turns to them," You were right William. This replica is under cybervenom's control. That's why there is a horrible sight." Jeremy is shaking. " What are we gonna do einstein?" Odd asked. " We're gonna destroy the ice replica." They all agree. " From the data I received, I found, that people were infected with the disease called... UF-31 or Uranium fever 31st type. And... it was studied by... Xanadu Inc. in 1994." Jeremy said. " 1994 huh... What a coincidence..." They nod. "Is there anything about my mother." Jeremy checks those readings. He sighs in defeat,"No. this frequency was sent from cybervenom. And guess what in the last half of frequency, there." He opened the file. It the file was a message:_'how was your trip LOSERS!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_ " RAGHRRRR! I HATE THAT FREAK!" Ulrich growled, hitting the wall. Yumi tries to calm him down,"Calm down Ulrich. Our mission now is to destroy the replica." Ulrich sighs. The next fight will be more important.

**For my crossover** **I need to choose the season of TFP. write your answer in your reviews.**


End file.
